Me And My TunaFishy
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: Kaito has the time of the world , and visits his favorite Tuna every moment !
1. Ice Cream

**Story Title ! : Me And My Tuna-Fishy ! ( Oneshots ) **

**Couple : TsunaxOCC and Tsuna(F)xOCC ( Remember Oneshots )**

**What is it about : Kaito has the time of the world , and visits his favorite Tuna every moment ! **

**Warnings ! **

**Genderbender , Drama , Angst , Love , Family , Friendship , School , Rape , Crossdressing , Yaoi , Lust , Obsession , Crazy , Incest ( little ) and M-Pregnant ( Little )**

**If you don't like it , don't read it ! **

**

* * *

****( TimeFree 1 : IceCream ) **

Kaito sighed when he feels the warm sun rays on him , he stood up and walked inside the house from Tsuna ." Tsuna are you okay ?" He entered the kitchen and saw Tsuna just wanted to come outside . With the cola with ice inside ." I was just coming Kaito-Kun ." Tsuna said ." I just was looking , if you don't make a mess of yourself ." Tsuna looked angry and stuck his tongue out , Kaito 's face came then closer to Tsuna 's , and licked quickly his tongue . Tsuna pulled back in shock ." Come on i melting here Tsuna-Chan ." He said .

Both walked back outside , and drank their cooling drinks ." Ha it felt so good ." Tsuna said ." Man i've never been so hot here in Namimori ." Kaito said as he lay down ." This really is not fucking normal ." Suddenly there came a little wind ." That feels good ." Tsuna said he set his glass down and went to lie on Kaito ." Tsuna it's too hot ." Kaito whined ." But Kaito ... " Kaito looked at him and sighed he gave then Tsuna a kiss ." Okay okay you can lay down on me ."

Tsuna smiled of victory , and closed his eyes . But his eyes were open again , as he felt two hands on his butt . " Kaito-Kun ! " Kaito gave him a little massage , and squeezed hard in Tsuna 's ass ." It's so soft Tsuna , it's nice to squeeze it ." And let his hands go in Tsuna 's shorts , and looked for Tsuna 's opening .

" Haaa ! Haaa ! Kaito-Kun not here ! " Tsuna yelled ." Kaito gave him a kiss , and licked his lips and bit it gently . " What's worng Tsuna ? You're so red ." Kaito felt Tsuna 's penis pushing against his ." And you are very hard ." Kaito stood up and took Tsuna inside , and brought Tsuna to his room .

" Stay here I'll come back soon ." He said and went away , Tsuna felt his hard cock pushing against his pants . And pulled them off and took his penis into his hands ." Ha ! Ah ! This feels ... Oh god so good ! " Said Tsuna as he goes harder and harder with his hands , but then the door went open . And Tsuna stopped , Kaito came in with few little things . He grinned at Tsuna and shut the door ." Jeez Tsuna can you not wait for me ?" He asked .

He put the stuff away , and kissed Tsuna on the lips . Tsuna kissed him back , and not long after their tongues began to run together . " Tsuna let's do something fun ." Tsuna was laid on stomach with his hands tied , and his ass in the air . Tsuna saw a cock ring in Kaito 's hands ." Kaito-Kun ... What are you doing with that ?" Kaito grinned and put the cock ring over Tsuna 's penis .

" We can have more fun now ." He said and grabbed an ice box ." Nice i love Choco ." He said ." But first let 's make you more loose ." He said and began to lick Tsuna 's ass ." Ah ! Kaito-Kun ! ... Do not do that ! Ha ! " Tsuna felt Kaito 's tongue come in and out ." No stop it ! " Kaito thinks that it now loose enoug , he grabbed a spoon . And filled it with ice ." Bon Appétit Tsuna ." And pushed the ice inside ." Ha ! Kaito-Kun ! Kai ... No ... It's cold ! " Tsuna yelled Kaito took the spoon out , and pushed the cheeks of the ass against each other and licked Tsuna 's ass holle .

" Oh god ! Oh god !" Kaito smiled ." I'm sure i'm called Kaito Tsuna-Chan ." And continued to lick the ice that comes out ." Kaito-Kun the ice , the ice comes out ." Kaito stuck his fingers in . " You taste good Tsuna , you're a tasty thing . I'm so lucky to have you as my uke ."

Tsuna felt then the whole fist in him , and cried in pain and pleasure . Kaito stopped and pulled his fist out ." Look now tasty Choco ." He said and licked his finger ." Yummy ." And pushed the same finger inside Tsuna's mouth , Tsuna immediately licked it . And bite his fingers gently ." Tsuna you make me very hard ." And put his fingers out of Tsuna , and grabbed a vibrator . And licked it lightly . " Tsuna this is for you , i know you like hard things ." And stuck it deep in Tsuna 's ass , and turned it on . Tsuna groaned his face looked with lust at Kaito , who smiled an grabbed another ice cream flavor . " Strawberry is the one you like right ? " Tsuna nodded yes .

Kaito took his pants and underpants were followed soon , he grabbed some ice and let it slowly melt in his hand . When it was soft enough , he smeared it over his penis . And went to sit for Tsuna 's face ." Come on Tsuna , i know you want it ." Tsuna blushed and then quietly he licked the head of the penis , and then sucked on it . And took over the entire penis in his mouth .

" Ah ! Tsuna ! " Kaito was moaning in pleasure as he felt Tsuna 's tongue , Tsuna 's head went up and down ." Tsuna ha ! .. I'm going to come ." And he cum inside Tsuna 's mouth ." He gently pulled his penis out ." It tastes so good Kaito-Kun ." Said Tsuna with half open eyes , Kaito grinned and played with the vibrator ." Come on Tsuna ! Do not fall asleep ! " Tsuna moaned loud as the vibrator hit him deep inside . "Kaito-Kun ! " Kaito was feeling that he 's getting a hard on . " Say do you want mine inside you Tsuna ? Or do you want forever with a cock ring and a vibrator inside you ?" Asked Kaito .

His hand went over Tsuna 's penis , Tsuna closed his eyes . And then looked at Kaito ." Please ..." Kaito pulled harder on the penis ." Please what ?" Tsuna moaned as the vibrator was pushed deep in him ." Please ! Put your penis in me , and let me cum Kaito-Kun ! " Kaito smiled and put the vibrator away .

And pushed himself in at once in Tsuna , both groaned and Kaito thrust harder . And go deeper everytime , Kaito took Tsuna 's cock ring off . And go with his hand up and down . " Ah ! Kaito-Kun ! I'm going to cum ! " Tsuna yelled ." Tsuna me too ! " And both came together , when they were done . Kaito gently pulled his penis out of Tsuna , Tsuna felt the rest of the ice . And the sperm come out ."Tsuna are you okay ? "

Kaito was then lying next to Tsuna , and untied his hands ." I'm sorry it was to harsh ." Kaito said ." It felt good Kaito-Kun , but i feel very sleepy now ." He said Kaito smiled and kissed Tsuna 's wrist 's ." Sleep okay i'm with you when you awake ." Tsuna smiled and pushed himself deeper into Kaito's chest .

And both fell asleep but they did not notice the video camera , which stands on Tsuna 's sideboard .

* * *

**Oh My god O/O ! I can not believe i have write this ! I'm so a pervert OwO ! **

**Kaito is the OCC from the Oneshot ' My Tuna Girl ' ! This is his and Tsuna 's ( or Tsunami ) Oneshots ! **

**Bey bey ! **


	2. Fun In School

**Story Title ! : Me And My Tuna-Fishy ! ( Oneshots ) **

**Couple : TsunaxOCC and Tsuna(F)xOCC ( Remember Oneshots )**

**What is it about : Kaito has the time of the world , and visits his favorite Tuna every moment ! **

**Warnings ! **

**Genderbender , Drama , Angst , Love , Family , Friendship , School , Rape , Crossdressing , Yaoi , Lust , Obsession , Crazy , Incest ( little ) and M-Pregnant ( Little )**

**If you don't like it , don't read it ! **

**

* * *

****( TimeFree 2 : Fun In School ) **

" Kaito-Kun not here ! " Tsuna cried when he was pushed against the wall behind the school ." But Tsu-Chan we almost never done with eachother , plus our little Hibari is not here so we can do it safely ." Kaito said as he returned to suck on Tsuna 's lips , Tsuna groaned and pulled Kaito more to him ." Kaito-Kun ... "

" What are you doing here ! " Shouted a teacher to the two , Tsuna and Kaito went apart of each other . Kaito smiled innocently and Tsuna 's face was very red . " What do you think we are doing ? We're sweet innocent ... " But Kaito was interrupted by the woman ." Do not fool me stupid ! You were planning a dirty wild sex here ! Well it's canceled , go back to you're class . And after school is detention for you two , i tell the headmaster about this . "

And that's why Tsuna and Kaito were still in class after school , Tsuna sat faw seats from Kaito . Kaito sat in the front , and the teacher was reading with tired eyes a magazine . " Jeez that fucking woman , why do i have to do this ." He said as he closed the book . " Well guys i'm going to leave for a while , just sit in this class room . When it's time you can leave , understand okay then ciao . " Said the man .

And stepped out of the classroom , and Tsuna sweatdropped with Kaito ." Is that even a teacher ? " Asked Kaito Tsuna sighed and laid his head on the table , Kaito grinned and looked over at Tsuna . Kaito stood up and walked to the door , Tsuna heard a click . When he looked up , his lips hit that of Kaito 's . Kaito licked his lips hungrily . And held Tsuna close to him , Tsuna pushed Kaito bit of him . " Kaito-Kun we have detention , we can not ... " But Tsuna moaned as Kaito bit his neck .

Kaito sucked and licked the soft thin neck , and let his hands wander around the body . You're so damn cute Tsu-Chan ." He said and he took Tsuna to stand ip , and sat himself on the chair . And pulled Tsuna on his lap and kissed him again , Tsuna gave up and kissed him back . Both their tongues began to run together , Kaito 's hands began to open Tsuna 's buttons , and with his fingertips . He go gently over the soft skin , and then pinched the nipples . Tsuna moaned hard as Kaito squeezed harder .

His tongue went over Tsuna 's left nipple , while the other was squeezed by his hand . And then he switched , Kaito felt his hard on hard against his pants . And felt Tsuna 's hard on against his hard penis . " Tsu-Chan we have a little problem here ." Kaito said as he licked his neck and rubbed his middle ." Oh no ! Stop ... Ah ! Kaito-Kun ! " Kaito grinned at the groaning Tsuna ." But it would be stupid to stop now . " He said .

Suddenly he got an idea , and grinned at Tsuna . Tsuna noticed the grin on Kaito ." Tsu-Chan i got a great idea ." Kaito pushed Tsuna on the floor on his knees and grabbed his belt . And tied his hand together , and blind Tsuna 's eyes with his tie . " Suck on the great candy i got for you Tsu-Chan ." Tsuna was a bit unsure , but he opened his mouht anyway . Kaito groaned as he felt Tsuna 's mouth around his penis , Tsuna tasted the salty flavor of the pre-cum . And his head begon to go up and down , his tongue ran around the hard cock in his mouth .

Kaito held his fist onto Tsuna 's hair and pushed him deeper and deeper . But Tsuna pulled his head away , and began to cough . Kaito noticed it and patted on his back ." Sorry Tsu-Chan but you felt so good ." Tsuna said nothing back as he tries to catch his breath , Kaito noticed that Tsuna 's blindfold was falling off . Tsuna stared at Kaito ." Oh no Tsu-Chan i have to punish you now ." Kaito said as he saw a great ruler , on the table of the teacher and he knows what he can do .

He put Tsuna on the table ." Kaito-Kun what are you gonna do ?" Tsuna asked nervously but Kaito did not answered and walked to the table , and took the ruler Kaito felt it was a wooden ruler . And felt a little heavy and grinned at Tsuna ." Tsu-Chan ... " Tsuna looked back and saw Kaito with a ruler , Tsuna 's eyes went wide open ." Time for your punishment ! " Said Kaito with a grin ." Kaito-Kun wait ... " But Tsuna was interrupted , when the ruler hit hard his ass .

" Kaito-Kun ! Kaito-Kun stop it ! Ha ! Stop ! " Tsuna cried in pain what he felt , Kaito did not listen and continue the slapping. Until Tsuna 's ass was bright red , Kaito grinnend even more as he realized that Tsuna had a orgasm during the punishment . " Oh no Tsu-Chan you're under the cum when you were punished , you have not listened to me . " Kaito said as he held the ruler up , Tsuna turned his head away . And tears began to fell , it hurt a lot . He does not want this ." Tsu-Chan ."

Tsuna felt Kaito gave him a kiss on the cheek , Tsuna looked at him with wide eyes . Kaito smiled and put the ruler away ." I will never hurt you Tsu-Chan , forgive me for this useless punishment ." He said and began to lick Tsuna ass , Tsuna moaned as he felt Kaito 's tongue on the red stripes . Then he felt Kaito move slowly , to the opening of Tsuna . And massaged his ass meanwhile , Tsuna groaned and pushed his ass up . He felt his penis becomes harder against the table .

" Kaito-Kun ! Kaito-Kun ! Please i beg you ... " Kaito stopped and looked at Tsuna , and held then Tsuna in his arms . And ran his mouth to his ear and licked it and blew it against his ear . " For what do you beg Tsu-Chan ?" Kaito asked but Tsuna knows that he knows it ." Put your penis in me , please i want you in me ! " Tsuna moaned as Kaito held him harder ." I will ." Kaito said back .

And pushed his penis at once in him , Tsuna moaned and pushed his ass hard . Against Kaito 's penis , so that he can go deeper into Tsuna . " Tsu-Chan ! Oh god Tsu-Chan ! " Kaito groaned louder as he went faster , Kaito felt he would cum soon . Tsuna could not stop screaming with pleasure , his hips pushed back harder . And felt Kaito 's lips on him , Tsuna kissed him back .

And their tongues began to dance with each other , until Tsuna pulled back and moaned as he came . Kaito followed him soon after .

Both boys were on the floor , Tsuna was lying on top of Kaito . Who has a big smile on his face ." I feel like i'm alive ! Tsu-Chan i did not know you could moan so hard ." Kaito said as he looked at the blushing burnnete ." Shut up Kaito-Kun , let's dress up . Before the teacher comes back ." Kaito nodded yes and he stood up to get his clothes , Tsuna put his shirt on . And Kaito was pulling his pants back up , but then Kaito stopped and looked at Tsuna .

" Say Tsu-Chan ." Tsuna looked at Kaito ." Do you not think that the teacher his walking is very long ? " He said outside the classroom were standing two teachers , watching with wide-eyed at the boys . The female teacher smiled big and took a photo , while the man sighed and mumbles about ' Children and their hormones ' . " Say why do i have to watch this ? " Asked the man ." Oh because i don't wanna be a lone pervert in this , and that is not a good thing to happen ."

The man sweatdropped and the woman took a photo , _these two will make me rich with their Yaoi-Sex ! _Kaito and Tsuna got chills from somewhere , but do not know why . What a day !

* * *

**Here is Chapter 2 ! I hope it turn out good , because i changed something by that guy teacher . So i hope it is good , i'm really happy with this chapter too ! **

**Bey bey ! **


	3. Alone Home

**Story Title ! : Me And My Tuna-Fishy ! ( Oneshots ) **

**Couple : TsunaxOCC and Tsuna(F)xOCC ( Remember Oneshots )**

**What is it about : Kaito has the time of the world , and visits his favorite Tuna every moment ! **

**Warnings ! **

**Genderbender , Drama , Angst , Love , Family , Friendship , School , Rape , Crossdressing , Yaoi , Lust , Obsession , Crazy , Incest ( little ) and M-Pregnant ( Little )**

**If you don't like it , don't read it ! **

* * *

**( FreeTime 3 : Alone Home ) **

Tsuna sighed as he sat , alone in the living room . Reborn and Bianchi are gone back in Italy , for family reasons . And his mother took the children away . To a park , so Tsuna had the house for himself . Tsuna almost fell asleep , if the door bell did not break the silence . Tsuna looked up and walked to the door . When he opened it , he felt two strong arms . Around him and pressed him , against the other body . " Tsu-Chan ! "

" Kaito-Kun what are you doing here ?" Asked Tsuna with a blush , when his boyfriend give him a kiss on the forehead ." I wanted to give my beloved a visit , or do i need permission ? " He asked with a smile , Tsuna sighed and laughed as Kaito give him a kiss again ." No you just surprised me ." Kaito smiled at that ." Well that was what i planned to do ." He said .

Both boys then walked into the living room ." What do you want to watch ? " Asked Tsuna when he put the TV on , Kaito smiled at him . And leaned over to him ." Well you of course ." He said and kissed him , Tsuna blushed and kissed him back . Both boys lips were firmly together , and their tongues pushed themself in each others mouths . Tsuna moaned as he felt Kaito 's hands under his shirt .

Kaito smiled at Tsuna 's lips , Tsuna looked at him and pushed him closer to him . Kaito 's hands were traveling over Tsuna 's nipples , and they barely touched them . And when he touched them , he squeezed them softly . Then they stopped kissing , to catch their breath 's . " Kaito-Kun ah ... " Tsuna moaned as Kaito 's mouth , attack his neck with kissens ." Feels it good Tsu-Chan ? "

Tsuna nodded yes and groaned louder , Kaito stopped with kissing . And pulled Tsuna 's pants away , and then his . Kaito smiled as he saw a , a bump in Tsuna 's underwear . " Oh someone is very excited here ." He teased and rubbed on Tsuna 's underwear , Tsuna groaned and pushed Kaito 's hand away . And leaned to his underwear ." Well i'm not the only one ." He said .

Kaito saw what Tsuna wanted to do and let him . When Tsuna pulled his underwear away , he looked with wide eyes . To the bigger penis , but he licked it and took it completely in his mouth . " Ah ! Tsuna ! " Kaito moaned as Tsuna licked the head and then the rest , and his head went up and down . Kaito licked his fingers , and pushed them gently . In Tsuna 's opening , so that Tsuna would not be surprised . Or else he will bite his penis off , _that would be the painful moment of my life ! _

Tsuna moaned around Kaito 's penis , the fingers go deeper . Tsuna pushed the penis out of his mouth , and groaned louder ." Tell me Tsuna are you about to cum with just fingers ? "Kaito asked with a grin , Tsuna looked a little angry ." No way ... Ha ! I-It feels just so good ! " He said and was pushing his ass , against the fingers so they go deeper . When Kaito thinks Tsuna was loose enough , he took his fingers out .

And pulled Tsuna up , Tsuna looked at him . Kaito smiled and kissed him , Tsuna kissed him back . And moaned very hard as Kaito , quickly went inside of him . And went in and out , Tsuna felt his hips move on there own . At the same tempo as Kaito came into him , both boys groaned louder as they went harder . The penis touched Tsuna 's G-spot , and Tsuna 's anus sucked the penis totally in . " You like my big penis right Tsu-Chan , look you ass totally sucks me in . " He said and went faster , Tsuna could not say anything . If Kaito repeatedly hit his G-spot , Tsuna began to jerk off .

After he stroke himself 5 times , Tsuna came hard . Kaito followed him later , both boys lay then exhausted on the couch . They looked at each other , and gave each other a kiss ." Come on let's go take a bath together ." Kaito said with a smile , Tsuna knows that the day was not over yet .

* * *

**And here is Chapter 3 ! I hope they are not too OCC , i'm so proud of this couple really :D ! please check out the poll , and choose a sequel for the oneshot 's ! **

**Bey bey ! **


	4. The Movie

**Story Title ! : Me And My Tuna-Fishy ! ( Oneshots ) **

**Couple : TsunaxOCC and Tsuna(F)xOCC ( Remember Oneshots )**

**What is it about : Kaito has the time of the world , and visits his favorite Tuna every moment ! **

**Warnings ! **

**Genderbender , Drama , Angst , Love , Family , Friendship , School , Rape , Crossdressing , Yaoi , Lust , Obsession , Crazy , Incest ( little ) and M-Pregnant ( Little )**

**Don't like it , don't R&R ! **

* * *

**( FreeTime 4 : The Movie ) **

Tsunami smiled as she looked , at her boyfriend who tried . To get the cat of his sister , out of the room . Since 1 Kaito hate cats , 2 he said the cat is evil . And 3 Kaito gets really jealous , as the cat always go to Tsunami . But Tsunami will not tell him , that she knows that .

" Let him sit here Kaito , he is not doing anything ." Tsunami said as she , tried to stop her boyfriend . But Kaito finally get , the cat out of the room . And closed the door ." If I remember ... " Kaito walked towards Tsunami .

" Is it you and me , and not You , Me and the devil cat ." Tsunami smiled as she kissed Kaito , Kaito kissed her back . So that Tsunami lay on the bed , but Tsunami pushed him away ." If I remember it's a movie night Kaito ." Kaito smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek .

And went off of her , so that he can turn the TV on . And let the movie start , when the movie started . It was quite boring , Tsunami smiled as Kaito . Groaned how boring it was , but then the real horror started .

Tsunami pushed her face , the whole time on Kaito 's shoulder ." Don't worry Tsunami-Chan it's almost done ." Kaito said as she stroked , her back to calm her . Tsunami nodded yes and did not move , as she heard the woman screaming . As the beast torn her apart .

Kito smiled as Tsunami , pushed him closer to her . He thought it was cute , as Tsunami squeezed her eyes shut . And with red cheeks , looking away from the horror movie . Kaito felt her breasts pressing to him , and tried to ignore it . So that Tsunami will not feel his hard-on .

Kaito looked back to the film , and noticed that the horror was over . Now it was the hero of the movie , and the niece of a doctor . Kaito did not notice at first , but if he heard moaning . He knows that a sex scene will start , Tsunami looked up and stared at the screen .

" Kaito ! Turn if off ! Turn if off ! " She shouted and jumped on Kaito with a red face , when she did not want the moaning and the screen . See and hear , but Kaito has no willpower . And keeps looking at the screen , as he felt really hot .

It was really hot , he looked at Tsunami . And grabbed her head , and kissed her . Tsunami looked shocked , and suddenly felt Kaito 's hard-on . And was pushed on the bed , Kaito did not stop kissing her .

His right arm went around her waist , and his left hand . Took a breast and squeezed it hard , Tsunami moaned if she felt . Her hard nipple against , Kaito 's fingers and heard the moans of the woman . Tsunami closed her eyes again .

Kaito stopped kissing , and before Tsunami know it . Was her shirt pulled up , and her bra pulled down . So that her breasts , were no longer in it ." Kaito-Kun ! " Tsunami looked with a red face , as Kaito took a nipple in his mouth . And sucked hard on it , and played with the other nipple . And pressed it hard , against his thumb and index vinger .

Tsunami groaned louder , and felt hot . She pushed Kaito 's head away , and she then kissed him . And kissed his neck , one of her hands went down . And opened his pants , Kaito looked surprised as , Tsunami opened his pants . With one hand .

Tsunami noticed and smiled at him ." A Woman 's secret ." She said Kaito wanted to laugh , but moaned as Tsunami took his penis . She pushed Kaito off of her , and looked at the penis . And began to lick it , and took it whole in her mouth . And let her tongue , run over it Kaito felt the warm tongue .

It licked the sensitive areas , and it felt really warm . In Tsunami 's mouth , Kaito cummed almost ; But could stop himself on time , he pulled Tsunami 's skirt up , and took her panties away . He made his fingers wet , and looked for her vagina . As he founded it , he pressed his fingers gently in .

To not to scare Tsunami , or else she will bite his penis off . That would be a painful moment ... Tsunami moaned as she felt the fingers , it was quite painful . But also gave pleasure , she looked though the corner of her eye . To the Tv screen , the woman moaned louder . As the man moved in her , Tsunami blushed as the man and woman . Did it in doggy style .

Kaito also noticed that on the Tv , and put his three fingers in Tsunami . And moved to all , the sensitive spots of Tsunami . Who moaned and gave vibration feelings on Kaito 's penis , then Kaito felt that it was enough .

He pushed Tsunami away , and held her legs open . And went at once in her , Tsunami screamed in pain . And Kaito stopped moving , and waited until Tsunami . Was getting used to the penis , and began to move as Tsunami gave him a kiss .

Both teens felt the vibrations , of the heat and pleasure . Kaito went harder and faster , and Tsunami moved her hips . Back to Kaito both moaned from the feeling , that they gave each other . The movie was almost done , but none of them . Looked at the movie , as they were in each other 's arms ." Kaito-Kun faster ! Faster ! "

Kaito smiled and went faster , and touched everytime Tsunami 's sensitive spot . Which let her moan louder ." Tsunami ! Tsunami I ... I need to cum , can I ... " But Tsunami knew what he was saying , and held him close to her . And pushed her legs , at Kaito 's back side . So he goes deeper into her , and could not pull out .

" Kaito-kun ... Aaah ! Come ...Come inside of me ... Aah ! " And Kaito filled her vagina with his cum , and both were totally exhausted . After their orgasm and fell asleep , no idea that 1 the moviel is done . 2 the cat got a traume , from the sounds that came from the room . And 3 that someone has filmed it , all with a devilish grin .

* * *

**Here is chapter 4 maybe tomorrow comes 5 en 6 ! I hope Tsunami was not OCC , and i hope the same for Kaito ( although he is a occ :D ! ) **

**Please check out the poll ! **

**Bey bey ! **


	5. The Sea

**Story Title ! : Me And My Tuna-Fishy ! ( Oneshots ) **

**Couple : TsunaxOCC and Tsuna(F)xOCC ( Remember Oneshots )**

**What is it about : Kaito has the time of the world , and visits his favorite Tuna every moment ! **

**Warnings ! **

**Genderbender , Drama , Angst , Love , Family , Friendship , School , Rape , Crossdressing , Yaoi , Lust , Obsession , Crazy , Incest ( little ) and M-Pregnant ( Little )**

**Don't like it , don't R&R ! **

* * *

**( FreeTime 5 : The Sea ) **

Tsunami smiled as she , waited with her boyfriend for the bus . " The bus is really late ." Kaito said as he began to sweat , Tsunami smiled at him ." Are you hot ? Want something to drink ? " She asked as she grabbed a bottle of water out her bag ." Thanks ." Kaito said and drank it .

Then came the bus , and the two went in it . The bus was full , and many people had to stand . Tsunami was pressed to Kaito , Kaito blushed as her open shirt . Showed her breasts , Kaito looked then confused . As Tsunami blushed and held on Kaito ." What 's wrong ? " He asked Tsunami held Kaito tightly , Kaito looked behind her . And saw a hand go in Tsunami 's skirt .

Kaito took the hand , and squeezed so hard . Until he heard a crack , the man screamed in pain . And looked angrily at Kaito , who held Tsunami on the other side . People looked at them , but both said nothing . And when the bus stopped , they quickly walked out to the beach .

" Let change into our swimsuits ." Both walked into the changing rooms , Tsunami into the girls . And Kaito into the boys . " A Tsunami-Chan ?" Tsunami saw Kyoko and Haru ." Ah you are here too ." Tsunami said with a smile , and walked to them ." Yes big brother has a job here for a while , so I came to see if he can do it . "

" And I went along for the sea , the beach and the ice cream ! " Haru shouted ." Are you with Kaito-Kun ? " Kyoko asked ." Yeah are you two here alone ? "Asked Tsunami as she put on her top . " Heh ? No we are here with Yamamoto and Gokudera ." She said ." I let that Gokudera idiot see , who can swim better ! " Haru shouted and ran out the dressing rooms ." She is so full of energy ." Tsunami said .

When the girls were ready , Kaito , Takeshi , Hayato and Haru were waiting ." Tsunami-Chan come faster I'm melt ! " Said Kaito ." Sorry , sorry ." Tsunami said and the group went to the beach , and put their stuff down . And went immediately into the water ." Hey let's play volleyball ." Said Takeshi as he pulled out a ball .

It was girls against boys , and it was really hard to win . When they both had 6 - 6 , Takeshi threw the ball a little too high . And Tsunami did not see it , because of the sun and it hit her head . " Tsunami ! " Kaito shouted and ran to her , the water let him slow down . But he was still within few steps by Tsunami ." Ow . "

" Sorry Tsunami ." Takeshi said worried ." It's not your fault , I did not see it because of the sun . I think I will stop for a little ." She said ." I help you ." Kaito said and took her out of the water , he heard Hayato yelling at Takeshi . And then Haru shouted at Hayato , and Kyoko stood there with a smile . While Takeshi tried to keep , them both apart from each other .

" Are you okay ?" Asked Kaito as Tsunami lay on her towel ." Yeah I feel a bit okay ." She said .

The rest of the after noon , they sat at the cafe or they were swimming again . Tsunami , Kyoko and Haru lay under the sun . The time went shorter , and it was time to go home . The group leaved and Kaito and Tsunami , were still on the beach . With few other people . " Let's take a walk on the beach ." She said ." Sure ." Kaito followed her .

And both walked on the beach , it was quite empty . Since the sun was not so bright , Tsunami suddenly ran into the water . And threw a little on Kaito ." Haha ! " Kaito grinned and ran to her , and pulled her into the water ." Kaito-Kun ! " Tsunami lay on Kaito who noticed , that he can see now through the dress . He was face got a blush ." Sorry ." He said .

And helps her up , and they sat somewhere . Nobody can see them , and waited until their clothes dried . Kaito and Tsunami sat close to each other , both blushed brightly as they noticed . That they can see through their clothes . " Tsunami ... " Tsunami looked at him , and Kaito kissed her on the mouth . Tsunami kissed him back , and groaned as Kaito 's hands . Grabbed her breasts , and squeezed them as soft dough .

" Kaito-Kun ... Ah ! " Kaito pulled her dress up , and her panties off . Before he can do anything else , Tsunami sat a little up . And pulled his pants and underwear , at the same time down . And pushed him on his back , so that she can lay on him . She blushed when she saw his penis ." Do you want to do 69 ? "

" Yeah if you do not mind ." She said Kaito answered with licking her vagina , Tsunami moaned and began to lick the penis . She licked it from below , to the head and took it all in her mouth . And squeezed his balls , Kaito felt warm as Tsunami works on his penis . And licked her clitoris hard , and stuck his tongue into her hole . And tasted her juice , when she becomes wetter . Tsunami moaned as she tasted the penis , Kaito tasted a bad salty . She can not help it , but she went faster with her head up and down .

Kaito stuck his fingers in , and sucked on the clitoris . Tsunami stopped what she was doing , and looked at Kaito . " Kaito-Kun ah ! It feels so good ah ! " She moaned louder and took the , penis back into her mouth . And her groans gave a vibrate feeling on the penis ." That ... That feels so good ! " Kaito groaned and went faster with his fingers .

Tsunami felt the heat , and let it all out . Kaito tasted the juice , and licked it all up . Tsunami went faster and heard Kaito moaning , and sucked hard on it . And Kaito cum's into her face .

Later

The two sat tired in the bus , there was hardly people in it . Tsunami and Kaito sat completely behind ." Shall we go next time again ? " Asked Kaito ." All right ! " Tsunami said with a smile .

* * *

**Hey there sorry for grammers ? I hope you like it , and that they were not OOC ! I like the beach and the sea , we play volleyball in the water . And sometimes we play football in the water ( I play sometimes with them :) ) , finding a good spot for the lemon was hard ! I hope the 69 was a good one , hope no OOC acts or Grammers ! **

**Please check out the Poll ! **

**Bey bey ! **


	6. My Tuna Girl

**Story Title ! : Me And My Tuna-Fishy **

**Chapter Title ! : My Tuna Girl**

**Couples : Kaito Hikaru comes in a new cafe, and meets there his Tuna Girl Tsunami Sawada**

**What is it about : **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Angst, Drama , Rape (little) & Dead (little) **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

_I really did not expect this, wait I had expected this ! But why did I got carried away ! _Tsunami Sawada thought as she brought drinks to the boys ." Thank you, Thank you ." They shouted happy Tsunami smiled and turned around and suddenly felt a hand on her butt . " Wow you are really soft here ." Said one of the boys Tsunami screamed and ran away quickly, she closed the door and looked scared at the door . " What 's with you ." Asked a voice Tsunami shouted and looked behind her ." Gio-Niii-San ." She said as she looked at the blond ." I said what 's with you ."

"I huh ... Huh well I ... " Tsunami did not know how to explain it ." Hopeless ." Said a voice of a girl with long brown hair, she came behind Giotto ." You're got yourself like a bait for them Tsu-Chan ." She said . " Yoshi-Nee-San ... Sorry ." Tsunami said ." Tsunami is it not time you should come up for yourself ? " Asked Yoshi ." But I huh ... I do not know how ! " Said Tsunami ." Well that is our Tsunami ." Giotto said with a smile ." Tsunami bring this to that other customer okay ? I have to call G if he will bring the new tea and pastries ." Giotto said Tsunami took it and walked to the customer ." You spoiled her too much ." Yoshi said ." That 's not true ." They heard Tsunami screaming again, she came running back inside ." Gio-Niii-San ! " Yoshi sweatdroppig _Okay you bullied her too much . _

Outside the Cafe

Kaito looked at the Cafe without any interest . " Why are we here again ?" He said to Takeshi ." Oh come on one of my best friends workds here plus they have really good tea and pastries ! " Said Takeshi ." You really are obsessed with cakes lately ." Kaito said ." Come in Kai ! " Kaito sweatdropped and looked at Gokudera ." Are you coming to ? " He asked ." Nope I'll be in the store there for a moment ." He said and walked away Kaito sighed and went inside ." Kaito here ! "Kaito looked around and saw Takeshi already at the table with the menu in his hands ." Oh Hayato could really not wait to go too that other store ." _I wish I was with him _. " Oh Tsunami ! Tsunami ! Over here ! Over here ! " Shouted Takeshi ." Yamamoto-Chan have it easy ." Tsunami said Kaito stared at her and smiled when he noticed that the girl blushed at him ." A new friend ?" Asked Tsunami ." Yes and do not worry he's not a pervert like those guys over there ."

Tsunami sighed annoying ." Okay Yamamoto what will it be ? " Takeshi looked at the menu and smiled ." I want a Lemon Balm and a Chocolate Cake ." Tsunami wrote it down ." With a strawberry on the top as usual ." Takeshi nodded yes ." Okay and you ?" Kaito looked at the menu ." Green tea and the same like Takeshi ." Tsunami nodded yes and wrote it on ." I bring it to you in a moment ." She said and left ." Wow she's cute ." Kaito said as he watched her until she 's gone ." He ? Are you in love Kai-Chan ? "Takeshi said with a grin ." Who knows Tata-Chan ." Takeshi blushed and looked angry away ." Do not call me that ." He said ." Tata-Chan ." Than Gokudera came .

" Have you already ordered ?" He asked ." Yep and Kaito has a crush on Tsunami ." Said Takeshi Gokudera looked at Kaito ." Well good luck with that, with will be difficult to be around her ." Gokudera said ." Huh what do you mean ?" Gokudera sighed ." Well Tsunami is very sensitive with boys, she is very shy and screams as a boy touch her . You have to know how long I and Baseball-Freak have walked with this ." Takeshi laughed ." Well I guess that, that was three years ." He said with a laugh , Kaito sweatdropped ." Two her brother will bring you on a test, and Yoshi is a real ... " But he shut up when Tsunami neared ." Here is your orders, Gokudera-Kun do you want something ." Asked Tsunami ." Lemon Balm nothing else ." Gokudera said and Tsunami nodded yes and went away quickly ." She's cute ." Kaito kept repeating Takeshi and Gokudera looked at each other .

Moments Later

Takeshi and Gokudera went home but Kaito stayed here, he kept looking at Tsunami as she worked through and through ." Excuse me ." He looked around and saw a girl with long brown hair ." Do you want something to order ?" She asked ." Huh not really ." Kaito said the girl looked at him difficult ." Then how long will you sit here ?" She asked . " How long I want ." Kaito said back ." Mister you order something, or you leave now ." Kaito looked angry at her, and looked back at Tsunami ." Okay and what if I want Tsunami-Chan ." Yoshi looked angry but she suddenly got an idea ." Good for one day then ." Kaito looked at her with wide eyes ." Ho say that was a joke ! "

" Well I believe you can help her to defeat her fear ." Yoshi said ." Her fear ?"

" Tsunami is afraid of men . If you help her out, you get permission to go with her on date 's okay ." Kaito looked back and thought as he saw Tsunami quickly run away from the guys, who she brought thee . " Well when should I start ?" Yoshi grinned ." What about now ?" Kaito nodded yes ." Sure . "

" What ! ." Said Tsunami as Yoshi told her ." So be good when you go sleeping there, you have your cell phone with you . If he dares to do something, kick him between his legs . And call us immediately okay . " Giotto sighed " Yoshi you and your plans give me a big headache ." Yoshi looked at him ." Then you have to drink Valerian ." Yoshi said ." Yoshi ! " Yelled Tsunami and Giotto ." What ? "

Kaito walked to his house along with Tsunami, Tsunami was quiet she dared not to look at Kaito . Kaito was quiet since he does not know what to say . They arrived soon at his home and want inside ." Do you want something to drink ?" Asked Kaito Tsunami, she shook her head no ." No thank you Kaito Hikaru ." Kaito looked at her and shrugged ." Do what you want ." He said .

They sat down and watched TV, Kaito looked through the corner of his eye to Tsunami . She was very quiet . " Say are you really shy are what ?" Said Kaito ." Sorry ." Tsunami said scared ." Why do you apologize ? " Asked Kaito ." I do not know it just came ." Tsunami answered quietly ." Jeez I wonder what these guys see in you ." Kaito said annoying ." Huh ?" Tsunami looked confused at Kaito ." What do you mean ? " She asked ." What I mean ? ! You're cute, you're nice, you're a girl that every guy wants ! Maybe even some girls who knows . " Kaito said .

Tsunami laughed so hard Kaito shocked looked at her ." Why are you laughing ? " He asked ." Because you're funny, when you said that you have pulled a funny face ! " She said Kaito smiled and laughed along with her ." Say Hikura-San ... " But Kaito interrupted her ." Just call me Kaito ." He said Tsunami smiled ." Okay then just call me Tsunami ." She said and Kaito smiled back ." Kaito say why do you say that the guys like me ?" She asked as she looked away .

" I have said it before ." Kaito said ." But it has no reason, because I don't get it ! " Tsunami said ." Tsunami may I ask you something ." Tsunami nodded yes ." Are you afraid of me ." It was quiet between them, Tsunami stared at him ." Is that a yes ?" Asked Kaito Tsunami was silent and looked away ." Why do you ask such a stupid thing ." Kaito sighed ." I'ts not stupid, but I mean it are you afraid of me ." Tsunami bit her lower lip, as she try to stop herself for not to cry ." Tsunami ? "

" Yes ! I'm afraid of man, I'm very afraid of men ! I do not want to be near them, I'm even scared of you ! " She said ." So I had it wrong ." Kaito said Tsunami looked at her ." Your sister told me ." Tsunami could not help herself, but the tears fell from her eyes ." But I thought she meant that you feel uncomfortable, you know with the perverts and those eyes that look at you with lust ." Kaito paused but then continued ." She told me if I help you over your fear, than I could date you without their sayings ." Tsunami stared at him .

" This means that you can choose for once ." Kaito said ." Kaito ... " Kaito looked at her she got up and walked towards him ." You're a idiot ! " She said and hit him in the face, Kaito had that expected . Who would not be angry if it happened to them . Suddenly he felt two arms around him ." Thanks ." Kaito smiled and give Tsunami a hug back .

" It happened when I was 5 years old ." Kaito looked at her, but her brown hair covered her eyes ." My parents had opened that Cafe, I was 5 and gone along with them for the opening ceremony . My sister Yoshi was 6 and my brother Giotto was 9 years old of course . But I was not the only one who was younger then them, I had a younger twin sister named Kyoko . " She said and tried to not let her voice trembling ." The ceremony was done and everyone formed large groups, Kyoko was hungry and wanted with me to get a cake . Of course I was older of the two I go with her, on the way we meet a strange man . He said he has something better than the cake, Kyoko went with him . I followed them of course, the man brought us into a alley and ... "

Tsunami was quiet as she squeezed Kaito 's shirt hard, Kaito stroked her back to calm her ." He pushed us against the wall, and pulled his pants off . We started to scream and to cry, but nobody came . He raped me first, when he was done he threw me against some garbage cans . Then he did the same with Kyoko, but Kyoko bit him and tried to run to me . Everything went quickly, as soon the man ... He threw ... Knife ." Kaito grabbed her head and gave her a kiss, Tsunami looked shocked at him . Then Kaito stopped and he smiled with tears in his eyes ." Tsunami you're not alone, that man has done bad things . And I would help you to erase that pain ." Kaito said ." I love you and only you, I would not give you pain ." Kaito wiped Tsunami 's tears away with his thumb .

" Tsunami can you share you're feelings with me ?" Kaito asked Tsunami she was quiet but she gave him a kiss back ." Thank you Kaito ."

Later

" Hey sister it's me Tsunami, everything is good here ... I'm pregnant again, with Kyoko-Chan is everything going okay too . So looks more like you than me, maybe you are reborn . I miss you I hope you happy there ." Tsunami smiled ." Well Kaito 's all good too, he often has trouble with his boss, but they have it good ... "

" How many times do I have to say this ! I do not do that job ! " Shouted a man with his cell phone in his hand ." Oh come on Reborn ! How many times do I have to say it ." Tsunami smiled and looked back to the tomb stone ." See you again soon Sister ." And got up and walked to Kaito and took his cellphone ." Hey Reborn it's Tsunami here, sorry but I steal you playmate here . " Tsunami said ." Let's go ." Kaito sighed and the two walked to the car . Who have thought that Tea and Cake really can do wonders .

* * *

**This is a one shot, but I planning making more Oneshots with these two ! **

**Giotto is a bully, Yoshi is evil, Kaito(occ) is in love and Tsuna(F) is cute ! **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
